Time Trials
by Haruka-Clone
Summary: She hoped Michiru wouldn't be too mad, she hoped... But out there with nothing but her bike, Haruka had been in her element. Surely Michiru could understand that. Will they work out their problems or will their fans just end up causing more? YURI!
1. Time Management

  


**Time Trials **

_ Disclaimer: Okay so here it goes. No matter how much I may wish, whine, or beg I will never own SailorMoon of any of the characters. Michiru and Haruka are owned by other people much to my great sadness. ;-; I own only the plot and any original characters I happen to feel like bringing in. Slight warning; There is Physical affection between the characters... I should not have to say any more. _  
  
_ **Chapter 1: Time Management? **_   
  
Haruka raced up the stairs. She was late, again, and Michiru was going to kill her. She had been at the track testing her her new bike for the upcoming competition in three weeks. Speeding around the wind ripping around her, Haruka had just lost all sense of time. She hoped Michiru wouldn't be too mad, she hoped... But out there with nothing but her bike, Haruka had been in her element. Surely Michiru could understand that. She tried not to wince at that thought as she reached the door to their apartment. She paused hesitantly then hurriedly opened the door.   
  
Michiru was sitting at the table her fingers lightly drumming the wood as she watched Haruka sternly. Haruka placed her helmet on the hook in the entrance way wincing, Michiru was going to kill her alright. She hung her leather jacket next to her helmet taking her time hoping to think of something to ease the tension. Next she removed her shoes perparing for the lecture she was sure Michiru had ready for her, but Michiru merely sat there watching her, Silently. It was rather... un-nerving. Haruka glanced at the clock and couldn't but help but wince again at just how late she was.Michiru was the one to break the silence   
  
"So, you were at the Track?" Her quiet question was more of a statement then inquiry. Haruka shifted nervously.   
  
"Hai, the parts for the new bike came in , and well.... everything was just falling into place...", Haruka muttered as Michiru watched, "Gomen nasai, I just lost all sense of the time..." she tried to explain but her words were falling short. Michiru shrugged and went to the kitchen to prepare he dinner she had put off until Haruka arrived.   
  
"You're going to get into trouble racing home opne of these days." Michiru chidded. Haruka allowed herself a small smile.   
  
"they'd have to catch me firts!" she retorted in relief. Michiru had apparently forgiven her, this time.   
  
"Why don't you go take a shower before dinner?" Michiru banged a few pans in the kitchen.   
  
"Uh... Hai... " Haruka said quickly as she realized that Michiru was, indeed, still mad at her. She walked down the hall and to the bathroom where she stripped off her grungy, greasy clothes. Haruka slid open the shower door and turned on the water. As the shower warmed up she studied the mirror above the sink, running a hand through her short golden hair. There just wasn't enough time in the day for her to do everything she needed.   
  
Ruka sighed and reached up removing her single earing, Michiru had given her a pair of gold hoops for her birthday a few years ago. Since then, she had worn one everyday without fail. Haruka glanced at the earing resting on the counter before stepping into the shower. She had lost the other one in an accident during a race. It had been bad, really bad. Haruka had been moving to take the lead when the other rider had swerved in front of her. It had been a desperate move that had failed horribly. She tried everything in her power but the resulting crash had been unavoidable. She barely remembered what happended. All she knew after that was waking up in a hospital bed three days later.   
  
Ruka stood under the shower, warm water running down her tall, thin, athletic body. Her broken memories only came to her in vivid, confusing dreams that haunted her sleep every once and awhile, but like like always they came more frequent and detailed as a race approached. She had even taken to waking up screaming and sweating from the nightmares. Haruka had found that her only release from these night terrors was exhaustion. That is why she filled her days with school, the track team, and racing always hoping she would be too tired to dream. Haruka sighed and ran a hand through her wet locks and reached for the shampoo, massaging it into her hair trying to clear her mind of the many thoughts and memories plaguing her.   
  
After rinsing and conditioning her hair she then proceeded to cleanse her body, her fingers lingering on a scar near her collarbone from her accident. It was unnoticable, unless you knew it was there and were looking for it. Haruka closed her eyes allowing the water to comfort her before turning it off. She once again ran her hand through her hair, wringing out the excess water. She grab a thick, cotton towel wrapping it around her body. Tossing her clothes in the hamper she then grabbed up her earing, walking down the hall to her room. Ruka quickly combed through her hair and put her earing back in, she then absently dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white shirt.   
  
"Haruka dinner is almost ready!" Came the call from the kitchen startiling Haruka out of her thoughts.   
  
"Hai, I'll be right out." She called walking back down the hall to the dinning room still drying her hair with the towel. While waiting, Haruka busied herself by filling two glasses with their prefered drinks and sat at the table intent on staying out of Michiru's way. After only a few moments Michi carried two plates over, prractically throwing Haruka's down in front of her before taking her own seat. She winced depressed and settled down to endure an uncomfortable silent dinner. She was halfway through her meal when she just couldn't take it anymore. Haruka stood throwing her silverware down onto her plate recieving a surprised look from Michiru. She walked around the table. As she approached, Michru pushed her chair back preparing to stand up and face her. Before Michiru got a chance to stand, Haruka kneeled next to her chair and wrapped her arms around Michi's waist, she laid her head in Michiru's lap.   
  
"Please don't be mad at me anymore, Michiru." Haruka whispered as she hugged Michiru tightly. Michi reached down and brushed Haruka's short blond hair back, lightly carressing her cheek. Michiru's fingers lightly brushed Haruka's earing as she leaned down, her lips touching the gold hoop.   
  
"I could never stay mad at you for long, Haruka." Michiru whispered her voice carressing the name. Haruka straightend up and softly traced Michiru's jawline her eyes searching the other girls face, leaning foreward her eyes slid closed as their lips met in a tender kiss. Ruka's hand buried itself in Michiru's long, thick waves as their emotions turned their embrace intensely passionate. They seperated, but only just, as both girls tried to regain their breath. Haruka pulled Michiru back into a quick kiss as she picked her up. Michiru's arms wrapped around Haruka's neck as the tall blonde carefully carried her to the bedroom, kicking the door close behind them.   
  
She gently layed Michiru on the bed stretching out beside her. Her arms wrapped around the other girl pulling Michiru's smaller frame against her own. Michi lightly brushed her hand across Haruka's cheek and neck as she studied those gentle teal eyes. Her hands found themselves at the nape of Haruka's slender neck. Much to the surprise of both girls, she pulled Haruka ino a passionate kiss. Haruka's hand began to carress Michiru's sides and stomach as her lips moved from Michi's kiss to her neck. Michiru tilted her head to the side stretching her neck out for Haruka as her back arched lightly under Haruka's touch. Michi's breath quickened as her shirt was gently pulled up. Michiru slid her hands across Haruka's back pulling the blonde's shirt up as well. Ruka took the oppertunity to pull away just enough to slide Michi's shirt the rest of the way off. As Michiru watched her lover, Haruka leaned down to gently kiss her flat stomach. Michiru allowed her eyes to close as Haruka's lips continued to kiss up to her collarbone. A light moan escaped her as Haruka pressed their bodies together.   
  
"Haruka..." Michiru whispered her name softy, "Please... more..." Michiru's body was on fire and she wanted... needed... her lover. Haruka was all too happy to comply with Michiru's breathless request as they both wanted and needed the same thing.   
  
**END CHAPTER **  
  
_Author's Note: I have more chapters waiting to be posted so please read and comment back. I'll need at least three positive reponses before I post the second chapter. (Though I'll probably post it if I get at least one REALLY GREAT response.) Please no flaming!!!!! I already warned you about the lovers before you even started reading and any true fan knows that Haruka and Michiru were lesbians. THANKS everyone for at least reading my fanfic. There is more to come along with another story. As long as you keep reading I'll keep writing! _   
  



	2. Morning Time

  


**Time Trials **

_ Disclaimer: Okay so here it goes. No matter how much I may wish, whine, or beg I will never own SailorMoon of any of the characters. Michiru and Haruka are owned by other people much to my great sadness. ;-; I own only the plot and any original characters I happen to feel like bringing in. Slight warning; There is Physical affection between the characters... I should not have to say any more. _  
  
_ **Chapter 2: Morning Time **_  
  
Morning came too soon for Michiru. It had been some time since she had fallen asleep in Haruka's arms. Why was Haruka busying herself with everything but her? Michiru sighed watching Haruka sleep as the sun peeked through the window highlighting her lover's stunning blonde hair. Michiru laced her slender fingers through Ruka's longish bangs, then finally managed to drag herself from the bed and into the shower. Water always soothed her concerns, but this time her worries over Haruka were too great for a mear shower. She dressed and began to prepare breakfast and pack lunch for them both. She heard the shower running and smiled, Ruka had finally gotten up and around. She was setting the table when Haruka wrapped her arms around Michi's waist. 

"Morning..." Haruka gently whispered. Her soft words making Michi blush. 

"Ohayo, Ruka. I hoped you slept well?" She cuddled into those strong comforting arms. She felt her lover's arms tighten around her. Today was promising to be a good day she thought to herself as Haruka gently kissed her neck, a very good day indeed. 

"mmm those waffles smell really good." The tall blonde murmered releasing Michiru to sit down. Michi giggled as she watched Ruka drown her waffles in syrup as she sat down and starting eating. 

"Anymore waffles with your syrup, Ruka-chan?" She teased. 

Haruka's only response was a kawaii grin as she took a bite, "MMMM Sugar." 

Michiru couldn't help but laugh. "Baka Ruka." 

"Hai Koneko, But ain't it cute?" Haruka winked. 

The two flirted like this through the rest of their breakfast and all through their preparations for school. It was not until Michiru took a last look in the mirror that she noticed the slight bruise on her neck. A Hickey, a.k.a. Haruka's handywork from last night, she sighed trying to cover it up. 

"Michiru are you ready yet?" Haruka asked walking into the bathroom. A smile spread across her face when she saw what her partner was up to. "hmmm it's not going to work" she whispered smugly. 

Michiru glared at her. "Did you really have to, Ruka? I am going to be harrased all day. Tha is if I am lucky enough not escape teacher punishment." She groaned. 

"I'm sorry hun." Ruka murmered softly as she hugged Michi. "But it marks you as mine." She nuzzled her lightly. "now lets get to school. We don't want to be late." 

Michiru sighed but allowed herself to be lead to Mugen Gakuen half-pouting. 

_Author's Comments: I know this was a really short chapter but I kind of found myself in a block (aka I lost a few pages somewhere) Anyways the next chapter should be up soon Like always, I'll need at least three positive reponses before I post the next chapter. (Though I'll probably post it if I get at least one REALLY GREAT response.) Please no flaming! I already warned you about the lovers before you even started reading and any true fan knows that Haruka and Michiru were lesbians. THANKS everyone for at least reading my fanfic. There is more to come along with another story. As long as you keep reading I'll keep writing! _


	3. Running Against Time

  


**Time Trials **

_ Disclaimer: Okay so here it goes. No matter how much I may wish, whine, or beg I will never own SailorMoon of any of the characters. Michiru and Haruka are owned by other people much to my great sadness. ;-; I own only the plot and any original characters I happen to feel like bringing in. Slight warning; There is Physical affection between the characters... I should not have to say any more. _  
  
_ **Chapter 3: Running Against Time **_

Haruka and Michiru walked into the school together, as always. Haruka was flirting gently trying to cheer Michiru up and sighed. 

"Michiru... stop worrying. It's really not that noticable... really. And it's not like i ment to...." She trailed off tucking her hands in her pockets. Truth was is she did mean to. She felt safer knowing Michiru had some mark on her from Haruka. Call it jealously. 

Michi stopped at their lockers for shoes. "I know... I know..." she paused to straighten Haruka's tie. " I just don't want any trouble." She smiled at her prossesive lover. 

Haruka couldn't help but smile back. "But... I'm trouble and you always seem to want me..." Haruka slyly teased. She laughed as Michiru playfully hit her arm. Both girls looked up as the school warning bell sounded. 

" I guess we better get going... " Michiru started but was cut off when Haruka dragged her into a small alcove where the water foutains were. She was about to protest when Haruka pressed their lips together. 

After the short kiss Michiru tried her best to glare at Haruka. "BAKA! you could get us in trouble doing that in school!" Although she was lecturing she couldn't help but love Haruka for being so daring and committeed to her that she would risk getting kicked out just to kiss her before the seperation that class always seemed to be. 

Haruka pouted. She knew Michiru was only worried but it still kind of hurt when she was yelled at for showing public affection. Although she must admit the school administration was harsh on all such affection not just the homosexual kind. After accepting Michiru's lecture followed by loving wods when her depression became clear, the girls headed off to class. 

Haruka took her seat at the opposite side of the classroom from her girlfriend. She hated it but she admitted it was a smart move by the teacher. haruka would content herself to merely watching Michiru until they could escape for a private lunch. 

Haruka was so bored that she was about to fall asleep. The teacher must have noticed her wandering attention. "Tenoh, Please come up here and finish this problem for the rest of the class to see?" Haruka hated how teachers felt the need to embarrass the most vunerable students. 

She took a long breath taking her time standing up and slowly walking to the board. She was studying the problem all this time. If the teacher ended up making a fool of her like this it would blow her well earned reputation. She was determined to fort him. 

Luckily for Haruka the lunch bell rang just as she got to the board. A triumphant grin spread across her face as she turn the her teacher. 

He looked pissed. He knew exactly what Haruka had done but had no way to punish her for the timing of the bell. With a sigh he dismissed the class. " Next time be prepared Tenoh." His warning was unheard as Haruka hurriedly packing her things so she and Michi could have lunch in their favorite and very private spot. 

Haruka carefully followed Michiru along the rafters above the stage near the ceiling. She was glad neither of them was afraid of heights or the dark. If they had been, they would never be able to get to the sound booth at the other side of the theater. 

It was originally Michiru's idea to hide here during lunch. Being a musical genius she had been given a key that opened any door in the whole music area of the school. 

Haruka had loved it ever since. The spot was secluded and even if someone came into the Auditorium they would never find the girls in the sound booth way above. Haruka layed the bento on the floor by the desk and waited for Michiru to get comfortable before laying down with her head in the smaller girl's lap. 

" I'm sorry for the kiss earlier. " Haruka whispered. " I just wanted to before class. " Ruka snuggled into her lover. Michiru smiled and stroked the blonde's short hair. 

"I understand Ruka. I feel the same way, I really do... I wish I could be as bold as you. I wish..." Haruka sat up and pulled Michiu into her lap and into a kiss. The girls pressed their bodies close as they let passion fill their lips. 

Warm hands slipped up Michiru's shirt but for once she didn't care that they were still, technically, at school. She let Haruka touch her bare skin allowing that simple intimensy clear away her doubt and worries. She even let Haruka nuzzel her neck and moaned when the taller girl placed kisses over the hickey she had given her the night before. 

" Haruka we should eat lunch before the bell rings..." Michi whispered softly almost wishing she didn't have to interrupt the moment, but she knew if she didn't stop her love soon she wouldn't be willing or able to. 

Haruka pulled away and started eating, feeding Michiru every now and then. These where the little moments she charished. They were few and far between especially with all the things they had going on in their lives. 

After lunch the girls hurried to clean up and make it to class ontime, leaving Haruka to suffer the rest of the class in her desk. 

Michiru sat on a desk as Haruka clean the chalk board after class. They were discussing their plans for that night. Haruka had practice for Track and Field and a meeting with her racing manager. She would be hard pressed from one to the other but decided she could skip the shower she ussually took after running. 

The girls stood together in front of the school. "Haruka don't forget to pick me up at violin practice this evening. Your meeting with Manager-sama should be over in plenty of time." 

Haruka nodded glad Michi had her afterschool activity as well or she would be bored while Haruka was busy. She smiled and waved at her lovely violinist. " I won't forget Michiru. I promise." The blonde turned and jogged to the lockers to change into her running uniform. As captian of the team the coach expected alot from her and she knew it. 

Haruka had always loved running. The total freedom was a wonder to her. When she was out on the track she, and only she, controled her destiany. If she had practiced hard enough she would win. If she slacked off she could very well lose but she had control. It was up to her how she trained and the outcome of that training was also in her control. She loved it. 

Haruka had her foot on the bench untying her shoes on the lockerroom changing to go meet her racing manager. Another teammate walked over patting her on the shoulder. Haruka turned and smiles slightly. 

"Good job Haruka-kun!" The young female athlete smiled. 

"Thanks you did well in practice too." She returned the smile. 

"The way you train is amazing! noone will be able to beat you at the next meet. It's gotta be impossible." The girl seemed hyper and in awe of the tall blonde. 

Haruka was used to fans by now. "Thanks but here could always be a surprise. But between you and me, I think your right." she winked as the girl blushed. Flirtation was another natural insticnt of hers. Haruka took the oppertunity to grab her clothes and change in the bathroom leaving the shorter runner blushing. 

After changing Haruka had to race once again to her meeting. It always seemed she was running late these days. Almost like she was racing time itself. _God that sounded absurd._ She thought as she pulled in the the parking garage. There was no way anybody could win a race against time itself. 

_** Michiru's POV**_

Michiru watched as Haruka jogged off to practice. Her heart was high. Things seemed to have turned around in their relationship. She was still worried about how hard Haruka seemed to be pushing herself. Her lover's daily schedual was stretched beyond control. Michiru had been worried. Haruka's hectic exsistance was seemingly on purpose, like she was trying to avoid something... Michiru just wished she knew what. If she did maybe she could help her love. 

Michiru walked into the auditorium. Today her schedual was almost as full as the taller blonde's. The only difference was all of Michiru's activities where in the same building. First she had violin practice, after her practice she oversaw the young students who came here to be taught either by Michiru or her instructor. She would then make her way to the theater where she met with a group of talented musicans and they would rehears. 

Michiru did well even though half her attention was on the young racer. She rubbed her eyes as they went through the music one more time. Michiru was looking into the empty seats. Haruka should have been here by now. Michiru began to worry, she hoped nothing had happened to her other half. 

Soon the group was packing their instruments away with care. Michiru sighed. Ruka had still yet to show up. Michiru glanced at her watch. Maybe the meeting ran late or there was bad traffic or, or... She shook her head. Those excuses just didn't seem right. She held back her grief to smile at the young man who was sitting next to her. 

"Is something wrong Miss Kiaoh?" She shook her head. 

" No no I'm fine. and please call me Michiru..." He smiled and nodded. 

the young gentle man looked around. "It seems we are the only ones left." 

Michiru looked up. "So it seems." She smiled "Well I should be off. Ja ne!" She picked up her stuff and walking out front to watch for Haruka to arrive. 

Michiru was still sitting on a planter wall waiting for Haruka half an hour later. She was looking at the ground rubbing her hand over her violin case. Michi refused to let tears fall from her eyes. her thoughts were very negative. _ Will she even be late to my big recital? Does she even care!!!!_ The first tear slid down her cheek but she quickly whiped it away when she heard the auditorium door open. Turning Michi saw the musician from earlier. He smiled and walked over. 

"Hey are you okay? are you still waiting for a ride?" he looked concerned. Michiru could only guess what he thought and she was probably feeling the same think. "Do you need a ride?" he asked softly. Michiru figured he thought she got stood up. 

" No but thank you. My ride should be here anytime... " She forced a smile. 

"I'll wait and make sure" He sat beside her and they had a pleasant conversation. 

It was another ten minuets before Haruka finally pulled into the parking lot. Michiru was mad at her. She smiled at the musician as Haruka walked over. 

"Michiru I am soooo sorry. The meeting ran late the traffic was terrible. I can straight from the managers office...." Haruka looked worried. 

Michiru nodded said goodbye to her new friend and walked with Haruka to the car as her lover glared back at the boy. "Who was that?" 

Michiru smiled. "A friend who kept me company while I was waiting for you." 

Haruka was instantly jealous and this was a situation she couldn't just resolve like she did last time. She would either have to make an effort to be ontime or take the chance at lossing her love, Michiru.   
  
**END CHAPTER**

_Author's Comments: Okay so here is the next chapter Sorry it took so long but I had block and then had a great idea for another story. I tried to get the plot moving and add some cute public fluff to all the private stuff you guys have been getting. Enjoy! and Review! Please no flaming! I already warned you about the lovers before you even started reading and any true fan knows that Haruka and Michiru were lesbians. THANKS everyone for at least reading my fanfic. There is more to come along with another story. As long as you keep reading I'll keep writing! _   
  



	4. Fight of a Life Time

  


**Time Trials**

_ Disclaimer: Okay so here it goes. No matter how much I may wish, whine, or beg I will never own Sailor Moon of any of the characters. Michiru and Haruka are owned by other people much to my great sadness. ;-; I own only the plot and any original characters I happen to feel like bringing in. Slight warning; There is Physical affection between the characters... I should not have to say any more. _

_Dedication: This Chapter and most of this story goes out to Rashie and Jackie. for pushing me into writing more and for helping me write this chapter love you guys! Also a dedication to Jackie's "important person" Riki. All three of you are great friends and I owe you all Pockey. P.S. Jackie and Riki are both authors as well you can locate them on my favorites list but I didn't tell you okay?_  
  
_ **Chapter 4: Fight of a Life Time**_

Haruka slammed the car into drive and speed out of the parking lot. Michiru looked over at the tomboy surprised, but she didn't care. Why did she get harassed every time she flirted but Michiru went out and did it to. With a guy no less! Something in life were just screwy, but that didn't mean she had to take it. Haruka was actually glad that there was silence between her and the aqua-haired girl. Her anger was starting to boil as her mind raced. The thoughts she was having were just feeding that dark fire. While the tomboy despised these feelings she also justified them in her mind. Her anger rose more and so did the speed of her car. She just hoped Michi could hold her tongue until she cooled down or there would be a yelling match in no time... 

Michiru slipped off her shoes as she let herself and Haruka into the apartment. The car ride home had been tense, and neither had said a word. Haruka watched as Michiru walked in, set her school things aside, and went into the kitchen. The blonde was still fuming. She knew she'd been speeding, but she didn't care. She couldn't understand how it was OK for Michiru to flirt, but not OK for her too. It just wasn't right! 

Michiru returned from the kitchen, a small glass in her hand. Haruka glared darkly stomping to the kitchen to grab a beer. "So... This new 'friend' of yours. When did you meet him? You looked awfully close." She said sarcastically, jealousy coloring her voice fully. 

Michiru tried not to roll her eyes. "For your information I met him today." She snapped. Haruka had no reason to be jealous. "If we looked at all close, it's only because you took a day and a half to come get me." She was the one with reason to be upset not Haruka. 

"I had a meeting with my race manager!" Haruka tried to defend herself, but the blonde let her anger and jealousy take over losing her cool."Like you'd understand responsibility!" 

"EXCUSE ME!? I understand a lot more than you do, apparently! You promised you'd come get me! You said you'd be there, and you were late!" Michiru's frustration was growing turning into bitterness. Her eyes started to glisten as tears wet her cheeks. "Instead, you forgot about me! You just left me sitting there, ALONE!" 

"You know I didn't mean to Michiru. My manager wouldn't let me leave and I can't just walk out in the middle of contract discussion. Plus, I did come get you, I even tried to call to tell you I was going to be late.Your phone was off. And you weren't alone you had that GUY there to keep you company remember!" 

"He showed up half an HOUR after you were supposed to get me! But I don't expect you to care, really. You're career is more important. That was made obvious to me. Tell me, Haruka, when was the last time you were ON TIME for dinner!?" If Ruka was going to vent her frustrations then Michiru had a few of her own she wanted dealt with. 

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "You can't blame me for being late. I don't plan on being late! and it's not just a career I would hope you knew me well enough to know it's my dream and my LIFE! do I ever ask you to put your art or music aside? HUH?! How many times have my plans for our anniversary been postponed cause you had a concert or gallery showing?! figure that out!" 

Tears flowed freely down the Michi's cheeks. "It doesn't matter anymore. Go do your cars, and you're life! Because, apparently, I'm not part of that dream, or life. So if they are more important, then go. And leave me alone. OBVIOUSLY I am not important enough!" She yelled lashing out at her lover. Haruka merely took a drink of her beer as Michiru wiped at the tears running to their room. She threw herself onto the bed and sobbed into the pillows so hard her sides where hurting. 

As Michiru laid there crying her heart was breaking. She had watched Haruka's cold eyes as they argued and they were so unfamiliar. She saw anger, jealous and maybe even pain in those teal eyes but no matter how hard she looked during the entire conversation, she never once saw compassion. The sobs came harder._ Had her wind angle fallen? Was there no longer any room for her in Haruka's life? _She felt so lonely and unwanted that she could hardly breathe. Some part of her mind told her that she was only in the way. That she was holding Ruka back from her dreams and happiness. Another part of her was screaming that she didn't care about the blonde. If Haruka couldn't make time for her then she could find someone who would. Michiru knew the last to be only out of rage. She loved Haruka didn't she? 

The pillow felt soaked but the aqua haired girl didn't even notice. She knew she loved Haruka and that Haruka must love her back, right? Michiru thought back tot he crash that had almost claimed her precious one's life. The pain was similar to what she was feeling now. Could it be that she was, once again, in danger of losing her other half? If Haruka kept pushing herself so hard she'd destroy them both. Couldn't Ruka see what she was doing? Deep in the musician's heart she knew that Haruka took for granted their relationship. Haruka had come to depend on Michiru to be there, but what the tomboy didn't realize was that her attitude had worn Michiru down. She could no longer afford to be the only one putting effort into them. 

That's when Michiru heard the front door slam shut. Haruka had left in anger and only the gods knew when and if she would return. Unable to control her emotions Michi broke down once again this time letting tears take her into exhaustion. 

Haruka finished off her beer and went to grab another. Haruka winced hearing Michiru crying in their bedroom. She felt the first pangs of .. guilt? No she wouldn't let Michiru deny her. She had the right to be angry and she wasn't ready to let that go yet. She wanted to be upset but she couldn't stay here. She was too angry to listen to that girl's sobs. She changed quickly in the bathroom and grabbed her keys. The door slammed behind her but she didn't care. She was too tired of caring. What she wanted now was speed. 

Haruka ran down the stairs and out onto the sidewalk. She has no idea where she was headed she just ran. Away from her destiny, away from her worries and cares, away from Michiru. She relaxed in the sheer pleasure of the simple physical work that running was. During this time she let everything come up and burn away. Her worries over the new car. Her fears of crashing again. She let is slide away. She thought about how she was struggling in school letting it go During her run. She took deep breaths to cleanse her. 

As she ran she thought about everything. She didn't know how ling she had been running but she found herself at the beach. It was the Beach Michiru loved. The moon reflected off the water like a painting. How Michi would love this... She pushed that from her mind. She was still mad. Michiru was trying to force her away from her racing. Just like she was forced into her destiny. She only wanted Michiru's support and approval, she had thought the smaller girl would understand but she thought wrong. 

Michiru only cared about herself and she held Haruka to a double standard. The blonde had thought Michiru would be her life partner. The one who understood her. Who would know her better then she knew herself. She turned around and started jogging back to the apartment to pack. If Michiru was going to make her choose she wouldn't take it. Haruka would leave before she let Michiru change her. She never needed anyone before and she didn't need anyone now. 

The blonde walked up the stairs and down the hall still trying to convince herself that she didn't care, that she didn't need Michiru in her life, and that she would leave. 

She walked into what was once their shared bedroom. Michiru was still crying in her sleep. The pillow was soaked and the aqua-haired girl looked broken and disheveled. The sight immediately melted Haruka's heart. No matter what she told herself she couldn't see Michiru in pain. She also couldn't bear to be the one to cause this fragile soul pain. 

Finally calmed Haruka slipped out of her clothes and closed the door. Walking across the dark room she slipped into bed beside Michiru and pulled the smaller girl close in her arms, petting her curls Ruka whispered soft words of love and comfort. 

Somewhere in her mind Michiru recognized the warmth beside her. She cuddled as close to it as she could. Finally her tears stopped and she calmed. The ache in her chest dimmed she drifted off the sleep once again safe in the arms of her soul-mate.   
  
**END CHAPTER **

_Author's Comments: Okay I officially fired my Muses and Hired a few new ones who I already told you about. Enjoy! and Review! I write not only for my pleasure but yours too so don't forget to let me know what you think! THANKS everyone for at least reading my fanfic. There is more to come along with another story. As long as you keep reading I'll keep writing! _   
  



	5. A Decision on Time

  


**Time Trials**

_ Disclaimer: No matter how much I may wish, whine, or beg I will never own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. Blah Blah blah you get the point... _

Rashie: here it is Hun next chappy for you. ..   
StarlightMichi: :P!!! I know I know I came dangerously close to getting bit! just remember you owe me an update of Silver Senshi! I dun care if you just moved. gives you candy   
Azrael-sama: Well I kind of hoped it would be that way. I wanted someone to be able to feel both sides. I am sure there are people who agree with one or the other. thanks. PS I am sure Haruka doesn;t wait for Michiru to get out of the bathroom IMHO She just joins her XD.   
RabbitTsukino:  THANK YOU for reviewing so much gives you a cookie   
eternalskyking:  hehe you have to see Haruka's side too it's not all her fault TT   
Twin Goddesses T&L: REVIEW MORE! make the time pretty please? :D   
ltcj: stressful isn't it? don't worry there may be hard times for them but I'll work in some fluff.  
  
_ Story so far: Haruka and Michiru have been struggiling. Haruka has developed a problem about being late because she has too much to do. Michiru has a new male friend that is driving Haruka nuts. Everything comes to a head in a huge fight. Haruka decides she can't stand to see Michiru hurting and slips back into bed._   
  
_ **Chapter 5: **_

Haruka drifted into the waking world feeling soft lips against her own. She slowly opened her eyes to see Michiru leaning over her. "You look like an angel..." She whispered charmingly. 

"Good Morning to you too." The aqua-haired girl greeted her in a soft voice. Michiru moved sitting back on her heels allowing Haruka to sit up and stretch. The blonde rubbed her neck hoping to relieve the stiff muscles she felt there. 

"Nn I must have slept wrong my neck is sore." She groaned looking up to see Michiru with a sly smile. "Wha?" Ruka blinked bewildered. 

Michiru covered her giggle. "Honey, I can assure you it's not the way you slept." Michi said being an evasive little imp. Haruka waited for the explanation knowing that sooner or later Michiru would either tell her or go nuts with her denseness. "I thought I was dreaming so I tried to wake you up...." 

The musical voice trailed off as Michi's slender fingers brushed across Ruka's neck. She dropped her voice. "Now it's your turn to be marked." She smiled sheepishly as Haruka put everything together in her mind a look of understanding crossing her handsome features. 

"You didn't... did you?" She had never thought Michiru would be so bold, at least never without her encouragement. "At least you were wake to enjoy yours!" The blonde pretended to be quite upset and depressed about missing out on Michiru's rare show of affection. 

"Well you seemed to enjoy it." Michiru giggled "Guess you should have woken up, huh? Maybe then you could have enjoyed more then just a hickey... Lover..." Michiru purred into the blonde's ear straddiling the taller girl's lap. 

Haruka ran her arms around Michi's waist pulling her down eliciting a squeek from the smaller girl. "We're both awake now." She commented rather matter of factly. 

"Haruka we have to leave for school soon!" Michi whined putting up a token amount of resistance to the blonde's charms. Both girls knew how useless it was if Haruka really wanted it Michiru would give her all she could... and more. 

Much to Michiru's suprise and disappointment, Haruka acctually stopped. "I guess you're right." She sighed. "Will you at least take a shower with me?" Those teal eyes took on a pathetic sheen that Michiru just couldn't resist. 

_Later at Mugen_

Haruka and Michiru once again walked into their lockers together chatting about nothing of importance. There was one major difference in their relationship though, this time Michiru walked into school on her lovers arm. 

"Michi.. are you sure you're comfortable with this?" Haruka asked looking down at the seemingly content musician. 

"Hmm?" Michiru smiled up at her. "I'm fine... it makes me feel secure. Now all these girls KNOW you are taken." Michi said determined to ignore the jealous whispers of her fellow classmates. 

Haruka sighed looking down. "Now you know how I feel, Michiru. I always felt like a dirty secret." Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka trying to give the blonde some comfort. "I know your not as comfortable being as open as I am, And I really try to respect that but... It feels so nice to be able to be close at school." 

Michiru brushed those gold locks out of Ruka's teal eyes. "I like the way it feels too Ruka. I am starting to get comfortable with being open."

Haruka's eyes caught the light as she smiled. Then broke out chuckling when she caught the girls at the lockers next to them trying to ease-drop. 

Michiru looked over and grin as she cuddled close revealing in the fact that out of all the girls Haruka could have she choose time and time again to be Michiru's only. 

As they walk to class the two girls were reviewing their scheduals for the next week. "Michiru... Do we have time to schedual a date?" The racer asked sheepishly "I mean a real out on the town date..." 

Michiru smiled knowing this was Haruka's way of appologizing. "Well let me see... I have rehearsal most of this week but I am sure I can make room for such a handsome young race star as yourself." She winked seeing a rare blush coming to Ruka's cheeks. "It all depends on your schedual now... So tell me Ms. Charmer, can you make time for this humble fan?" She teased. 

"If not then I'll just have to tell some manager's to shove it. No matter what I'm young and should have some time to myself for love." 

"Haruka! that made no sense what so ever!" Michiru giggled. "How can you have time to yourself for love when you intend on sharing that time with me!" 

Haruka laughed as they sat down. "It makes perfect sense when you consider that you, my dear, are my other, some say better, Half." She winked as she left a stunned Michiru sitting in her desk. br>  
**END CHAPTER **

_Author's Comments: Okay so that's finally done.Remember to review so I know if I need to push my new muses! THANKS everyone for at least reading my fanfic. There is more to come along with another story. As long as you keep reading I'll keep writing! _   
  



	6. Time of Wanderings

  


**Time Trials**

_ Disclaimer:  No matter how much I may wish, whine, or beg I will never own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. Blah Blah blah you get the point... _

_ Story so far: Haruka and Michiru have been struggiling. Haruka has developed a problem about being late because she has too much to do. Michiru has a new male friend that is driving Haruka nuts. Everything comes to a head in a huge fight. Haruka decides she can't stand to see Michiru hurting and slips back into bed and in the morning vows to spend more time with Michiru._

_ **Chapter 6: Time of Wanderings**_

Michiru shook her thoughts clear as the sensei entered. to begin the days lessons. Ussually she was a good studious pupil but today her mind just didn't seem to focuse and she often found herself looking in Ruka's direction. A smile crept across her face as she watched the other girl taking notes. She knew that Haruka really did try hard to be interested in school but it just wasn't in her character. The blonde liked action and movement, things that focused on the mind or kept her still for too long became boring rapidly. That was why Haruka was so good at racing, her moved as fast as her body always keeping one turn ahead of the other competitors. 

The Aqua-haired girl's thoughts were far from being where they should when the teacher suddenly called her name. "Kaioh-chan, Kaioh-chan!" Michiru snapped back into the classroom. 

"Gomen ne Sensei-sama." The teacher walked over stopping right next to her desk. 

"This is very unlike you Kaioh-chan, would you care to share with the class just what was so interesting you decided to ignore my lecture in favor of it?" Michiru's face turned an extremely dark shade of red. 

"I would rather not Sensei-sama, I was just day dreaming I guess. It won't happen again sir." 

"I should hope so because if I catch you daydreaming in my class again you'll be standing in the hall. Do you understand?" He was apparently satisfied with her nod because he left her alone moving on to another student. Michiru sat there embarressed and guilty. She was acting like all the other silly high school girls that she despised. She took a deep breath and settled down to tough it out. 

Everyone was sitting in their chairs all packed up and ready for the bell to ring. Michiru was sooooo glad that class was finally over. She hated to get into trouble but it was almost impossible to focus. The aqua-haired girl stood to leave with the rest of the class when the teacher asked her to talk to her. She flashed Haruka a look and walked to the teachers desk watching Ruka move to wait in the hall. 

"Kiaoh-chan was there anything wrong today? you were not your ussual self." His voice was concerned. "You are ussually an excellent example for the other students. But today it seemed that you and Tenoh-kun have swapped. If there is anything you need to talk about..." He looked at her kindly. 

"No sir, I am fine." She flashed a smile glance towards to door. "I was just daydreaming. I'm sorry..." She glaced over again. "can I go now?" At his nod she walked to her desk and grabbed her pack and lunch hoping Haruka had waited right outside. As she passed through the door she saw Haruka leaning against the wall chatting up one of their female classmates... As ussual. Michiru sighed and caught Haruka's eye. The blonde brushed the other girl off smiling as she approached her girlfriend. Michi caught the glare of the young girl Haruka ahd been talking to. It always made her shiver how much all of Ruka's fans blamed her for their inability to live out their dreams with the tall blonde. Of course they never blamed the flirtatious Haruka for being attached they always blamed Michiru for 'holding Haruka down'. "Whose your friend hun?" Michiru did NOT like the look she was being given. 

" Some track fan. So What did _He_ want?" Ruka indicated their teacher. Michiru smiled, breaking her sour mood before it even had a chance to get worse, knowing how much Haruka hated this particular teacher's overly friendly manner always made her giggle. Michiru figured if it wasn't a coach or althetic teacher Ruka would always find something wrong with them. 

"Just wondering why I was daydreaming in class. It was nothing. Shall we go to lunch, I'm sure your quite starved by now all that flirting tends to make you hungry..." Michiru strode by a sly smile crossing her face. 

"I was not flirting! she was asking about the track schedual this year." The blonde moved to keep up with the smaller girl. "I was being nice." Michiru rolled her eyes and laced her hand through Ruka's arm. 

"Let's just go to lunch dear." Michiru said wanting to get out of the school and to their own little spot away from prying eyes and curious eyes and ears. She just wanted some time to relax with her lover and not have to worry about anything. "Can we go to the sound booth?" 

Haruka smiled. "I like that idea." 

**END CHAPTER **

_Author's Comments: Okay so that's finally done.Remember to review so I know if I need to push my new muses! Sorry that took so long to update life has been havok. New school semester, new job, new girlfriend. It gets really busy sometimes. THANKS everyone for at least reading my fanfic. There is more to come along with another story. As long as you keep reading I'll keep writing! _


	7. Timeless Banter

  


**Time Trials**

_Disclaimer: No matter how much I may wish, whine, or beg I will never own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. Blah Blah blah you get the point... _

_Story so far: Haruka and Michiru have been struggiling. Haruka has developed a problem about being late because she has too much to do. Michiru has a new male friend that is driving Haruka nuts. Everything comes to a head in a huge fight. Haruka decides she can't stand to see Michiru hurting and slips back into bed and in the morning vows to spend more time with Michiru. With both being nagged by admirers will they be able to hold it together?_

_**Chapter 7: Timeless Banter**_

Haruka and Michiru were tucked away in the sound booth enjoying each others closeness as the lunch period wanned on. The two lovers had finished their lunch just a short time ago and Haruk now sat with her back against the wall her delicate Michiru in her lap arms wrapped tightly around the smaller girls waist her head resting against Michi's shoulder , their voices drifted softly in the room, their conversation drifting from one inconsequental topic to the next. Michiru relished this time spent in their small paradise untouched by the hectic activities and determined fans that swamped the two girls daily.

Just as Michiru let down her guard and finally surrendered to Haruka's arms a large thunk resounded through the theater below the sound booth anouncing an unwanted arrival. Ruka's head shot up with an irritated groan. She was about to stand when Michi held her back.

"Maybe they are just passing through." The aqua-haired girl cuddled into the tall blonde willing her partner to relax once more. It was so rare to get Ruka into a calm state that Michiru was unwilling to let it go just because some idiot decided to take a short cut through the theater. She wrapped her arms around Ruka's torso laying her head on the blonde's shoulder as she heard soft voices drifting up to their hiding spot, they were most deffinately female, and students from the sound of it.

The sound of the girl's voices nagged at Haruka's curiousity. While a part of her just wanted to wallow in Michiru's embrace another part of her was nagging at her to peek over the halfwall and see who was below them. She stretched her neck as her devilish curiousity grew wondering if she could get a peek without moving Michi's warm body from her lap.

"It sounds like they are getting closer Michi" she whispered so as not to be overheard. Michiru's aqua locks bobbed in agreement as the faint noise slowly became definable words.

"Are you SURE you saw Haruka-kun come in here? Not only does this not seem like the kind of place Haruka would be but I don't see anyone anywhere." The exasperated voice was slightly reconizable as one of Michiru and Haruka's classmates.

"I'm positive, that Michiru-san was leading the way and I know for a fact that they came into the theater but never left. They have to be in here somewhere right?" The voice that drifted up was harder more determined then it's fellow. "You know it's only because of Kaioh-san that Haru ignores us, everyone knows that Kaioh keeps Haruka under a tight lock." There was no mistaking the scornful voice. Michiru swore that it was probably the 'track fan' Haruka had been talking to outside the classroom.

Haruka's curiousity was practically killing her. Who was this girl and why was she stalking her of all people? Couldn't everyone tell that not only was Ruka happily taken but that she liked it when Michiru stole her away for time alone? She let a small sigh escape her lips as she tried to figure out who was talking so badly of her beloved Michiru.

Michiru tightened her grip around Haruka's middle as she felt the blondes muscle tighten. The smaller girl could tell Ruka was dying to know who had so rudely intruded on their afternoon but she was unwilling to let her love go. She would rather Haruka let it pass, if the girls didn't now they were there then they would leave but if Haruka approached them then their hiding spot would be revieled and they'd have to find somewhere else to spend some quiet time alone. She gently ran her finger's through the soft blonde locks she adored hoping to distract her tomboy.

Haruka smiled slightly feeling Michiru's carress. She was torn between finding out who the girls were and giving over to Michiru leaving it all well enough alone for at least one day. She knew after everything they had been through recently they really needed some time to relax together.

Michiru's heart sank a little when she noticed the blonde's hesitation before leaning up placing a light kiss on Haruka's outstretched neck trailing another right below the first. She knew her tomboy well and smiled as Ruka started to relax. Teal eyes slowly slide closed as Michi skillfully distracted her girlfriend.

'Ha take that you decietful brats!' Michiru thought trumphantly. 'None of you will ever know my Ruka's soft spots like I do.' She smiled more against the blondes neck allowing herself to enjoy the feel of Ruka melting against her as she paid close attention to the spot just below Haruka's ear hearling the blonde's breath catch she grinned.

Haruka's mind had long since stopped working. Michiru knew her way to well. She loved the way the aqua-haired girl could do this to her in such a short time. She may be an utter flirt but only her Michi knew the true Ruka and all of her secrets.

Michiru closed her eyes feeling Ruka's soft and gentle hands under her shirt. She couldn;t help but feel the wave of trumphant that came when another thunk fortold the two interupting girls departure. She finally allowed herself to fully fall into the special treat she was giving to her lover and to relish the feel of Ruka's tender touch, another thing those stupid girls never knew about and never would if Michiru had her way.

Haruka had to chuckle as a sudden thought swept through her mind. The sound caused Michi to glance up at her girlfriend.

"What's so funny Ruka?"

"I was just thinking that we both seem to get jealous over the same thing. Me with your male fans you with my female fans."

Michiru allowed her eyes to narrow, "That is because you have this annoying habit of always flirting with them, giving them false hope and making them hate me when I come and put a stop to your fun." she pouted playfully trying to make Haruka feel at least slightly guilty.

"Hey it's not like I am seriously considering it Michiru. You know it's just the way I am, I'm polite like that. Plus I remember a certain violinst flirting with any handsome male that walks over and gives her a rose and ask for an autograph!" This was a two way fight and Haruka was not going to take the brunt of it.

"All I do is smile and thank them, unless that is now considered flirting? if that is the case we really need to evaluate your behavior recently. You actively seek out the cute girls and endlessly flirt Haruka. Not only that but you get really suggestive!" Michiru knew that in the end she would win this playful banter because it was all true. Haruka was a terrible flirt and they both knew it, not only that but they both knew Michiru held absolutely no intrest in the male fans Ruka proclaims she flirts with. The blonde could be so rediculous at times it was funny.

Michiru had to grin when Haruka leaned in and silenced her with a firm kiss. "We can argue about this at anytime love, let's just enjoy ourself for the rest of lunch shall we?" A soft purr had entered the sexy voice causing a shiver to run through the aqua-haired girl's frame succefully ended any further conversation for the rest of lunch.

The two lovers spent the rest of their time enfolded in each others embrace conveying deep feelings with gently touches and firm kisses.

**END CHAPTER **

_Author's Comments: Sorry it's been forever since I've updated. I had a demanding girlfriend for 7 months and then we had a pretty bad break up and the resulting depression wasn't the best for me to be writing this story. But here ya go I'll try to update more often. THANKS everyone for at least reading my fanfic. _


	8. My Time With You

  


**Time Trials**

_Disclaimer: No matter how much I may wish, whine, or beg I will never own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. Blah Blah blah you get the point... _

_**Story so far:** Haruka and Michiru have been struggling. Haruka has developed a problem about being late because she has too much to do. Michiru has a new male friend that is driving Haruka nuts. Everything comes to a head in a huge fight. Haruka decides she can't stand to see Michiru hurting and slips back into bed and in the morning vows to spend more time with Michiru. Having been stalked on their lunch hour it seems that the pair have to start breaking down and sending a firm signal to all their fans. But will the Fans accept that the two are happily taken?_

_**Chapter 8: My Time With You**_

Haruka and Michiru walked back to class hand in hand smiling. The tall blonde sighed contented and pulled Michiru over to her side as she laced her fingers through Michi's. Their time at lunch had been great and had soothed both of the girl's worries.

"Hey Michi, we still have enough time to drop the bento boxes off at our lockers before class..." Ruka smiled as she took the next corner leading her lover through the halls.

The aqua-haired girl nodded. "It would be nice not to have those cluttering my bag." She squeezed the taller girl's hand gently loving the domesticity of it all. She glanced up looking at her love with fond eyes a deep blush spreading across her face as she noticed the hickey on Ruka's neck, the one she had left apone waking to find the blonde in bed. "Ara... Ruka are you sure you want to leave the top of your jacket open like that? You ussually have it closed all the way..." She was a little nervous and embarrased.

Haruka cocked her head to the side looking down and the red face of her beloved. "I acctually like it like this, it's more casual and more free. Why are you so ansty about the way I wear my school uniform all of a sudden Koi?" She smirked allowing the sly tone in her voice to show.

Michiru blushed more looking down as they approached their lockers. "You do realize it makes your neck quite visible, esspecially to observant fangirls." Her voice was quiet.

The blonde nodded and smiled. "I was hopeing they would notice. I finally get you to leave a love mark why shouldn't I show it off and make all the boys and girls jealous?" Her face broke into the sly devilishly charming grin that had become her trade mark. "I figured you would be happy, since you have been jealous so much lately, at least maybe now they'll get the point that I'm taken and back off a little. I'd hate to ruin my charming reputation just becuase some fans got a little overzealous about their fantasies." She sighed heavily and freed her hand from Michiru's opening her locker she tucked the bento box in on top of her shoes.

Michiru glanced up at the blonde surprised by what the taller girl had just said. Haruka ussually loved the attention she got from all her fangirls and had never before expressed a distaste for their antics. Perhaps she was getting as fed up with the girls antics, lately the blonde's pencils and pens had started to go missing the moment she left them out unattended and she was always having to borrow Michi's. Michiru knew how much her love hated school and never having enough supplies was not helping Ruka any.

"Are you really getting that upset with them lately Ruka?" She asked putting the other bento box in her own locker. she turned hearing the blonde close her own to catch the blonde leaning back on the lockers, those intense teal eyes were closed as the taller girl ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

"It's not that I am getting upset Michiru. You know how I love the attention, It's just that... Oh I don't know!" She sighed heavily again. Haruka had never been very good at exspressing her thoughts and feelings and she really never had an excuse to show them before but around Michiru she just had the urge to be open about what she thought or felt. That didn't make it any easier to say though. "I guess I just want some alone time as well. Having girls fawn over is great but after awhile it gets sort of tiring. They all say the same thing and none of them mean it." She smirked as a light chuckle passed her lips. "You know I was never really bugged by it until I met you Michi. Guess that when you know the true thing everything else is just in the way. It all seems so childish!"

Michiru gazed over her Ruka lovingly as the blonde let her frustrations spill out. She felt so privledge to be the only one the blonde could truely open up to. Noone knew the racer quite like she did and she cherished every insight into the blonde's physce.

"You shouldn't be so hard on them. They are still young and very few of them even realize soulmates exsist let alone have found theirs like we have. You are handsome and charming did you expect the girls to resist your gorgeous blonde hair and stunningly deep and passionate eyes." She giggled teasing her lover was something she couldn't resist.

"Ara... Michiru stop teasing me." Haruka complaint was accompanied by the musical laughter of her partner as the aqua-haired violinst closed her locker. She grabbed Ruka's hand and pulled the girl away wrapping her arm around Haruka's she intwined their fingers as they started off towards class for the last half of the school day.

"I wish I could just skip class and spend more time with you Michi." Haruka groaned as she walked her love to her desk ignoring the looks and glances of the other students already there. "If it wasn't for school we would have more time together."

Michiru rolled her eyes. "We have to graduate silly, you know if you want to spend more time together you could always cut down on the time you spend at the track." She cast a knowing look over at the racer leaning against her desk.

Haruka shrugged. "I would hate to let the track coach down Michi, the school is really counting on me for the next meet. It's against our school rival." She grinned "Victory is ours!" she winked holding up a victory sign.

Michiru shook her head. "You're so silly Ruka I ment the time at the race track with your motorcycle and car. If they weren't machines I'd be extermely jealous of your little love affair with them."

Haruka blushed and laughed. "You're so funny Michi!" she ran her hand through her loves wavy hair smiling. "Well I'll make you a deal then. I'll cut down on the time I spend on the track as long as you meet me half way. You do spend alot of time in the music hall after school."

Michiru looked thoughtful as she considered this option. If Haruka could keep her promise and spend less time on the track Michi really did not mind cutting the time she spent painting and playing her violin. After all the only reason she had so many after school music activities was to keep herself busy while her blonde love was busy. "Okay Haruka I agree. I don't want anything to prevent me from having my time with you." She smiled and blushed when Ruka leaned down to kiss her cheek.

Little did the two lovers realize that they were being watched carefully by jealous admires of them both, angry eyes had followed every move and caught every laugh and smile. The resentment of the fans grew at the openly displayed affection Haruka and Michiru had been showing each other recently and coniving minds had started to turn.

**END CHAPTER **

_**Author's Comments: **Okay so I think we all need to talk. Over **986 hits **on this story and only **51 reviews **TT come one people review and you get more chapters faster! The last chapter got **165 hits/ 6 reviews **on its own (come on where are the other 159 reviews people?); that's almost as much as the first chapter **229 hits/ 9 reviews **! So I've been thinking of adding cute little comedy sketchs at the end let me know what you think. Also let me know if there is anything in particular you want to see happen. I ussually try and add any request I get into the story after all your the readers and you tend to know what you like. Sorry if there are alot of mistakes I wrote this in one go at 2 am and wanted to get it up for all my reader._

**SkyMaiden:** sorry about the huge time gap where I dissappeared, girlfriends can be so bothersome esspecially when they are now exs. Glad you loved the chapter I was so worried that it was weird because I am so out of practice! I'll try and update as much as I can.  
**Haruka's Knight:** Nope not dead. I took a break to get in the right mindset so that my charaters didn't end up killing each other (which tends to happen when I write when I am upset). Things are starting to look better but school is now cramping me. I love your pen name by the way really cool!  
**oneNonly:** your so passionate. I don't intend to stop anytime soon, promise!  
**andrea:** Ummm pulls out my old spanish book O-o Glad you're enchanted! hopes that the correct translation thank you!  
**hachiru:** Thanks I will PromisE!  
**ltcj:** Thanks! you've been with this story from the beginning haven't you? I can always rely on your reviews!  
**rebekah:** I UPDATED!


	9. Good Times

**Time Trials**

_Disclaimer: No matter how much I may wish, whine, or beg I will never own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. If I did the show would revolve around the outers and the inners would just be side characters. This chapter goes out to my dedicated readers._

_**Story so far:** Haruka and Michiru have been struggling. Haruka is running herself ragged in an attempt to escape her nightmares while Michiru has a new male friend that is driving Haruka nuts. Everything comes to a head in a huge fight, but Haruka returns vowing to spend more time with Michiru. Just when everything start to turn around for the couple over-zealous fans appear, it seems that the pair have to start breaking down and sending a firm signal to all their fans. But will the Fans accept that the two are happily taken, or will Haruka's pactient with them run out?_

**_Chapter 9: Good Times_**

Michiru was so happy when class finally ended. Her afternoon with Haruka had left her giddy making it hard to sit still and concentrate the whole time, not to mention the blush she got everytime she caught Haruka's eyes. Her face must have been red the entire class period. She glanced over at the blonde while packing up her bookbag noticing a classmate shyly chatting up her lover. Michiru sighed and surpressed her possesiveness. As she approached the two the girl handed ruka what looked to be a small peice of paper before leaving the room quickly.

"What was that all about, love?" The violinist asked. Haruka shrugged and turned to her bag.

"Just some fangirl, you know how it is." The racer smiled at her girlfriend swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Hmm, so what did she give you?" Michi teased. She wrapped her arm around the blonde's as they walked through the school hallway. She leaned against Haruka's shoulder ignoring the looks and whispers of their fellow classmates.

Haruka shrugged "Just some letter her friends most likely convinced her to write, full of their adoration and undying love, the ussual." she grinned down at the aqua-haired girl and winked. Michi giggled as she let go of Ruka to open her locker.

"Awww, my poor baby is being showered in affection!" Michiru teased as the blonde rolled her eyes opening her locker. "You know you love it, Ruka." She accused as both lockers closed. Haruka just rolled her eyes again resisting the urge to stick her tounge out at the other girl in public. They walked the rest of the way to the auditorium in companionable silence. A bright smile spread across the smaller girl's lips as Haruka opened the door for her.

"Are you walking me in today?" She asked in delighted surprised ussually they split up outside the auditorium. The racer smiled at her love's happy face.

"I have some time before the track coach needs me, I figured I could meet your instructor and maybe some of the other musicians... If that's alright?" Michiru pulled Haruka into the building latching onto her arm again.

"it's more then alright, Koi. It's perfect!" The violinist was overjoyed as she lead her racer through the hallway to the room where she practices. Her instructor smiled as the couple walked in.

"So this must be the famous blonde racer I've been hearing about." The older woman teased looking Haruka over as the girl blushes. Michiru giggled at her lover's embarrasment.

"Sensei, may I introduce Haruka Tenoh, Haruka this is Ivanova Saito, my violin instructor." She smiled as the two shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to fianlly meet you Haruka." Ivanova said smiling brightly. "I was wondering if Michiru was ever going to bring you by."

The blonde smiled. "The pleasure is all mine Saito-sensei, Michiru speaks very highly of you." The older woman playfully waved off the compliment. "Well I should head off to the gym. I'll see you afterwards Michi-chan." Ruka smiled and waved as she left the two women to their lesson.

"That's quite the charmer you have there Michiru-chan" Ivanova smiled at her pupil. "Let's get to work now." Michiru grinned and brought her violin up.

As Michiru started her lesson Haruka was in the gym locker's putting on her track uniform. She was lacing up her cross-trainers as the rest of the team cam wandering in. She smiled up at them as they greated her. Ignoring the whispers her now obvious hickey was causeing the blonde grabbed her water bottle and towel walking out of the locker room to take some warm up laps before practice began.

Later that day Haruka quietly closed the heavy auditorium door as she made her way down the aisle. She sat down halfway to the stage smiling at her love who was currently enrapt in the music. She leaned back in her seat and shut her eyes relaxing as she let the sound of the string quartet flow over her.

Michiru glanced up when she heard the door and smiled as she watched her love sit down. She closed her eyes and poured her feelings intoher violin.

The session ended ten minuets later and Michiru politely accepted the praise of her fellow musicians as they packed their instruments away. She smiled as the male musician from the other night walked over.

"You played beautifully today Michiru-san." He smiled at her charmingly. "Did you need a ride tonight?" he asked hoisting his chello case off his seat. Michiru shook her head and geastured to the blonde walking up to the stage.

"My ride is already here. but thank you for the offer." He looked dissapointed as Haruka walked up to them. The racer looked the boy over suspiciously.

"You're the one who waited with Michi the other day right?" The blonde asked. He nodded causiously narrowing his eyes at the nickname. "Well thanks for looking after her... I never got your name..." The brown haired boy seemed to become colder at the blonde's presence.

"Yukio, Yukio Sasaki." He replied sharply.

"Well thanks Sasaki-san" She turned practically dismissing him. "I'll go get the car and meet you out front." She kissed Michiru's forehead and walked out as Michi helped the other musicians put the chairs and stands away.

Yukio walked the aqua-haired girl out almost fuming. "Saito-sensei said you were leaving the quartet after the recital. You'releaving because of Tenoh-san aren't you?" His voice was accusing.

Michiru was surprised but she nodded. "We need more time together." She explained and walked over to Haruka watching him storm off absolutely fuming now.

" He looked pissed." Ruka commented as she opened the door for Michi. The smaller girl only shrugged.

"Let's just go home Ruka-koi."

Haruka Swept the other girl into her arms as the door to their apartment swung closed. The aqua-haired girl squeaked and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck as they kissed.

"Some one's got plans..." She teased as she was carried to the bedroom.

"Damn right !" Haruka nodded laying her lover on the bed. "I plan to make love to you all night." She purred into the smaller girl's ear as she stripped her partner.

Michiru couldn't help but grin. Today had been a great day and their passion would end it perfectly. She wrapped her tounge around her love's as hands wandered over her smooth skin. She quickly unbuttoned Ruka's shirt and pants pulling them off before pulling the blonde down ontop of her. A moan escaped her lips as strong fingers carressed her thigh and slid higher.

"OH kami... Ruka..." She groaned as her lover passionately claimed her body and soul.

**END CHAPTER**

_**Author's Comments: Wow so many reviews this time! I have to give you all cookies for the great support. I was soo happy to hear from all of you. I was also thinking of maybe starting a new story. Don't worry this one is at the top of my to do list well tell me how you all feel and if you want to add suggestions or request I always take them to heart. Please ignore any spelling and grammer mistakes as I currently do not have a spell checker on my computer.**_

**musicalfemme: Thanks I really enjoy hearing from my readers it encourages me to write more. Wow your from Holland? That's awesome I am glad you took the time to read and review! Famous? hehehe There are alot of great authors on my favorite being _Saun_ and _AprilEagle_, they both deserve much more aclaim then me.  
petiyaka: Yeah I am trying to get back into writting, with college and all my girl problems I sort of slipped out of it and I really miss writing and hearing from the readers. Plus it has always bothered me that I never finished the stories. It was good to hear from you!  
papapapuffy: I'm trying but the busyness and I need more ideas. Don't worry I am trying to update more often. Thanks for reviewing it really encourages me to write.  
haruka-chan: Aww the story loves you too! Hmmm I wonder what the muses have in store for our couple as well. If Haruka doesn't keep her promise be sure there'll be drama Dumdumdummm.  
rushingwind: Well every relationship has it's ups and downs and if they're getting jealous it just means the love each other Dilemmas are hard I run into them when writting. And it's not like they are questioning their love for each other they just don't think they are good enough for their wonderful partner. Not ALL their fans act like kids just the obsessive stalker ones. Oh please do't die I like readers like you and I love recieving reviews like this. Aww you make me blush calling it a great story I'll have to make the next chapter with alot of fluff for you!  
Haruka's Knight: Oooo you should post that story I would read it. Glad you liked my chapter!  
SkyMaiden: I really like your stories and I don't mind leaving reviews thanks for review. Yeah I love writing about their romance, not to mention it's amusing to write jealousy.  
FallenCrimsionAngel: Thanks for the Review Love the pen name! I like reviews!  
SilentKing: Hmph I like slightly mushy I've been trying for some dramatics but I tend to end up with mush. Yeha I like to give the illusion of their own little world and true love should feel like that new love energy. you leave such great review gives you a cookie  
starchick24: Yay I am sooo happy that you loved it I am always so worried about every chapter. you just made my day with this review gives you a cookie as well  
auraluna7: they might have a tousle or two you'll just have to read and find out but dun worry I'm a fluff fan myself.  
tidus4yuna: Thanks alot for the review. I know it's like a huge trend not to review and I really think people should put an effort into reviewing that's why I started replying here.  
Haruka-Chan 212: I UPDATED you sooo owe me a cookie and a kiss! hehe or just one of your tycoon games :P and an update of sight unseen :P! you are so impatient!**


	10. What Time is It?

**Time Trials**

_Disclaimer: No matter how much I may wish, whine, or beg I will never own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. If I did the show would revolve around the outers and the inners would just be side characters. This chapter goes out to my dedicated readers._

_**Story so far:** Haruka and Michiru have been struggling. Haruka is running herself ragged in an attempt to escape her nightmares while Michiru has a new male friend that is driving Haruka nuts. Everything comes to a head in a huge fight, but Haruka returns vowing to spend more time with Michiru, as a result Haruka cuts down on time spent at the race track and Michiru quits the string quartet she was in at school inticing even more jealously in their classmates._

**_Chapter 10: What Time is It?_**

Michiru woke with a groan. She stretched feeling the warm sun on her skin and warm arms around her waist. The aqua-haired girl rolled onto her back smiling at the messed blonde hair of her lover laying next to her sleeping peacefully. Reaching foreward she gently ran her fingers across Haruka's cheek, trailing them down and over the other woman's lips. She leaned over pressing her lips to her love's. Pulling away and rolling over she had every intention of getting up, an intention that was cast aside when the supposedly asleep blonde followed her movements rolling over ontop of the young aqua-haired woman, lavishing gentle kisses on Michiru's neck.

"Haruka we need to get up..." The violinist whispered as she tried to playfully shove the taller girl off her so she could get ready. A small groan escaped the blonde's lips as she kissed Michiru's hair.

"Demo, it's not nice to wake me up with teasing. You know how needy I am in the morning..." She whispered her breathcarrasing Michiru as her hands carressed down the other woman's side disappearing under the bedcovers.

"Ha-Haruka..." The smaller girl choked out her body arching against the racer's toned one. "If you don't stop..." blue eyes slide closed as she spoke. "We're going to miss school..." Once again she trailed off as her breath caught in her throat. The only response the violinist recieved was an increase in attention from her lover. Her breath was starting to come in short pants, and the kisses on her neck became gentle sucks and nibbles. Michiru was slowly losing her train of thought and her ability to resist what her talented racer was doing to her. A moan slipped past her lips once again as she wrapped her arms around the tall blonde. "Oh Kami, fuck school." she groaned surrendering herself.

Haruka moved her kisses up to the other girl's ear. "I'd rather it was you." she whispered huskily before capturing Michiru's lips in a passionate carress.

Later that morning Michiru laid basking in the post orgasmic high. She softly ran her finger's through Haruka's short blonde hair as she enjoyed the feel of the racer's weight. She glanced over at the clock and smiled. The morning's bliss was well worth the rush that would be needed in order to make it to school before the first bell. She stretched before shaking Haruka in an attempt to rouse her.

"Ruka, you have to wake up now and get ready. We don't have alot of time before class sweety." The racer rolled off the smaller girl pulling the covers over her head.

"Five more minuets." Came the sleepy mumble. Michiru smiled and giggled at the blonde's antics.

"You'd have five more minuets if your labido hadn't been so active this morning. Now get up we have to hurry." She tugged the covers off the bed quickly, laughing as her tall nakid lover curled up in an attempt to keep warm. "If you get up I might just let you join me in a quick shower..."

Haruka sat up quickly suddenly awake. "Okay, Im up!" She smiled and followed the smaller woman into the bathroom.

"I mean quick Ruka, no getting ideas now." The violinist warned. The two girls showered and dressed quickly running to the car, Haruka had to speed all the way to school just so they wouldn't have to run to class. Michiru sighed in relief as they walked in the classroom just as the bell went off.

Haruka sighed and glared as the teacher called her name for the ump-tenth time. She was really starting to hate this jerk. Happy, relaxed, and sedated all she really wanted to do was sleep but apparently all their teacher wanted to do was humiliate her. Sighing she stood upand began reading from the text book.

Michiru watched her lover with compassion. Ussually the aqua-haired girl would respect the teacher's method of keeping Haruka on track and awake by calling on her but, this was getting rediculous. Every other person called on was Haruka, and Michiru could tell it was wearing on the blonde's nerves. Stifling a sigh Michiru noted the stiffness in the racer's frame, the clenching of her hands, even the tension in her voice. It all pointed to a haruka very close to getting in trouble for telling a teacher off. Glancing at her wrist watch Michiru prayed the class ended before her partner snapped, but from the way the racer sat down and glared the violinist knew it would be close. She pulled her attention back to class just as her name was called.

"Kaioh-san, could you please finish reading today's lesson." The teacher smiled at her pleasantly. Haruka huffed but watched Michiru nod and stand finishing the reading they were doing. The blonde glared death at the teacher's back as he turned writing the homework on the board. Michiru finished quickly and sat down pulling out her day planner she began to write. "Thank you Kaioh-san. Now class your homework is on the board. I expect you all to be prepared for class next time. There maybe a surprised quiz." A mass groan went up at that announcement. "You all have three minuets left. Maybe you should start on your homework?" Michiru and Haruka both noticed his eyes glancing over at the blonde before he sat back in his seat. Haruka resisted the urge to twitch and made a show of packing her bag in preparation for the lunch period.

Haruka huffed as she stormed into the hallway after class. "That pompus jerk!" She muttered hitting the wall in frustration. "Who does he think he is treating us like that, it's harrasment!" She fumed. Michiru sighed and gently took the blonde's hand in her's rubbing it to making sure the other girl had not done any damage punching the wall.

"He's the teacher, Ruka. You need to calm down before you hurt yourself or get into trouble." She pulled the taller girl to their lockers not releasing her hand until she had need of hers back. Michiru sighed and pulled their bento boxes from her shoe locker. Haruka huffed and slamed her locker shut, pouting.

"I can't believe you're taking his side in this Michi! I mean It wasn't like I was sleeping in class or anything, I was paying attention and everything. He was just doing it to humiliate me in front of everyone." Haruka responded leaning against the lockers giving the aqua-haired girl a disbelieving look. Michiru shut her locker and turned to her irrate lover.

"I'm not taking his side Haruka. Believe it or not I agree with you it was uncalled for, but there is nothing we can do sweatheart." She reached out and laced her fingers through the blonde's pulling her along the hallway. "Let's just go have a nice lunch alone, so we can relax?" The violinist asked giving the taller girl her best puppy face. Haruka's eyes softened as she caved.

"Michi that's no fair you know I can't resist that look." The racer whined as she squeezed the smaller girl's hand as they made their way to the autitorium and up to the sound booth.

The girls enjoyed a nice and quiet lunch, thankfully uninterrupted, calmed from their time together Haruka and Michiru managed to make the rest of their classes pass without any aggrivation. Michiru smiled as she drew in her sketch book. The teacher had left the class to their homework but with only a few minuets left Michiru had decided that drawing the seemingly sleeping blonde would help her to relax before violin practice after school. The artist smiled as she glanced at Haruka. The blonde had her head resting on her folded arms on her desk and her eyes were closed. Michiru was amused that the racer could sleep just about anywhere anytime. Giggling lightly to herself she continued to sketch out the other girl.

Haruka yawned and stretched as the bell rang officially ending school for the day. She quickly ran a hand through her hair to straighten it and stood grabbing her school bag. She met Michiru by the door noting the sketch book in the shorter girl's arms.

"What were you drawing, Michi?" She asked as they walked down the hall together. Michiru opened her locker changing her shoes.

"You." The aqua-haired girl smiled up at her lover. "You just looked too adorable napping today in class. I'll show you later." She followed Haruka out of the building smiling at the light pink tint on the blonde's cheeks.

"I'll meet you at the auditorium later." The racer leaned down and kisses the violinst before racing to the sport lockers to change for practice. Michiru blushed and absently made her way to violin practice.

**END CHAPTER**

_**Author's Comments: YAY! my two stories Best Birthday Ever! and The Meaning of a Word were put into the C2 Destained Couple! Well I really wanted to sucribe to that C2 too but for some reason it keeps telling me I have to be signed in. I am signed in. If anyone can help a very confused author I'll give you some cookies! Anyways sorry for the long delay, Yes there is a plot it just got lost for awhile, also Ive been having trouble signing in. My browser refused to let me sign in TT! Well next chapter should move the plot along more.**_

**Haruka-Chan 212: thanks for reviewing. gives you a cookie for being the first review  
FallenCrimsionAngel:The story is basically about how Haruka and Michiru manage all the things in their life. It does have two current main story lines but I seem to get rather off track with all my fluffness. gives you a "plot" cookie  
auraluna7: Short? it was short? really? TT it took up four pages in my notebook front and back. sighs and gives you a cookie in apology  
papapapuffy: Awwww gives you a cookie for waiting you're so cute.  
Rushingwind: Hehehe Sasaki-san's name Yukio means "Gets what he wants." So I think he'll try to get what he wants but of course we'll just have to wait and see. gives you a cookie for your insight  
Haruka's Knight: Yay I am glad I could take your mind off stuff. I love author's who tend to post Just when I need to read something. Of course I would read it. I am more prone to write when I know people will read too.gives you a cookie to encourage your story  
amnesia nymph: I don't know how I do it either. It just sort of takes on a life of it's own and flows into the paper. But I love reading your review it makes me happy to read these kind of things. gives you a cookie for a great review  
SkyMaiden: YAY it's you again my ever faithful reader! awww sorry it takes so long to update TT! sniffles I'll try harder I promise but my muses are fickle and annoying. sends you a dozen cookies and a red rose for being a faithful reader **


	11. Wasting Your Time

**Time Trials**

_Disclaimer__: No matter how much I may wish, whine, or beg I will never own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. If I did the show would revolve around the outers and the inners would just be side characters. This chapter goes out to my dedicated readers._

_**Story so far**__ Haruka and Michiru have been struggling. Haruka is running herself ragged in an attempt to escape her nightmares while Michiru has a new male friend that is driving Haruka nuts. Everything comes to a head in a huge fight, but Haruka returns vowing to spend more time with Michiru, as a result Haruka cuts down on time spent at the race track and Michiru quits the string quartet she was in at school enticing even more jealously in their classmates. _

_**Chapter 11: Wasting Your Time**_

Michiru frowned as she approached the double doors and the paper tapped up on them. She wondered what could possibly be posted on the auditorium doors that she had not been informed of beforehand. She sighed as her eyes scanned over it for a third time before turning around wishing that her instructor had told her earlier so she could have just gone with Haruka in the first place.

A slight smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she started across the center plaza of the school heading towards the gym and the track beyond, happy that they would have more time together today. The aqua-haired girl's smile widened as she walked so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the brunette boy approaching her until his hand brushed the violin case to get her attention. Her head snapped up as her eyes focused on the smiling face. "Good afternoon, Yukio-san." She greeted him politely moving her case away from his hands.

"Hey Michiru-chan, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a café and hang out with me…" His smile was sheepish as he ran his hand through his hair in a gesture reminiscent of Haruka. "Since rehearsal is canceled and all." He rushed out the explanation as if it would make her agree. Michiru quirked an eyebrow questioningly as she waved her hand towards the field they were headed towards.

"Actually I was planning on going to the track team practice today since I don't often get a chance to watch Haruka train." She said rejecting the offer gently oblivious to how his expression fell and jaw tightened for a moment.

"Well, why don't I join you?" He proposed following her up the stairs and into the stands. "I've always been curious about sports." He lied smirking as he imagined the blonde's reaction to their prescience.

The violinist nodded as she sat down gracefully tucking her skirt under herself. She glanced over the field noticing her lover's lithe form stretching with the other sprinters. She ignored Yukio as she admired the long taunt muscles of Haruka's body wondering if she could convince the racer to model for her again. She snapped out of her day dreaming at the screams coming from the other observers as the runners lined up at the starting blocks.

"Who are they?" Yukio asked frowning at the group of girls sitting at the other end of the stands making such a fuss.

Michiru waited until they settled down before answering. "Haruka's fan club. I'm surprised the coach hasn't kicked them out of the stands yet." She told the cellist much to his disgust.

"Doesn't it bother you how much he flirts with other girls?" He asked trying to find a way into the aqua-goddesses good graces. Michiru merely smiled and waved him silent as the race started. She stood and crossed her arms leaning against the front railing to watch Haruka cross the finish line seconds before the rest of the pack.

As the blonde glanced behind herself a flash of aqua caught her attention. She grinned and altered her path. "What are you doing here?" She asked her voice happily surprised as she hopped up to the railing lightly kissing Michiru.

"Rehearsal was cancelled." The violinist explained a slightly sly smile on her lips. "Are you disappointed that you can't flirt with your fans?" She teased tilting her head to the side as the blonde jumped down to the field. Haruka laughed and waved as she walked back over to her track coach.

Michiru relaxed back into her seat as she watched Haruka continue with practice. Humming lightly she took out her sketch book and started drawing as she observed her lover. Yukio frowned as he looked over her shoulder noticing just how many pages were covered with sketches of the blonde racer.

Yukio suppressed a yawn as the track practice wound down. Michiru-chan had barely responded to his attempts at making conversation, too engrossed with her drawing. Tenoh-san's annoying fan club wasn't really helping his mood either. He was amazed that they managed to keep that energy level the entire time; he was also irritated that they wasted so much attention on that lousy playboy.

Looking up he noticed said blonde heading in their direction. Apparently while he had been musing Michiru-chan has packed up her sketch book and started down the bleacher stairs. Yukio hurried to catch up to her just as Haruka joined them, tossing a charming smile at the artist and receiving one in kind. Yukio just glared as the racer lead them towards the athletic lockers hand entwined with Michiru's. He practically scoffed when Haruka opened the door oh so gentlemanly, lavishly gesturing for the violinist to proceed them inside.

It wasn't until Haruka stepped across the doorway and turned towards him that the charming façade fell away. Teal eyes meet brown as the tall blonde looked him over carefully. "You're wasting your time," Was all Haruka said before following Michiru into the building leaving the boy fuming.

Michiru giggled as she watched Haruka change. "What?" The blonde asked looking to see if anything was out of place while tightening her tie.

"You and Yukio-san amuse me." She replied taking the taller girl's arm as they left the lockers and headed towards Haruka's car. The racer rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Oh really now and what about us is so amusing?" Haruka inquired watching Michiru flip her long aqua tresses back from her shoulder as she thought over the question.

"Your attitudes... You are both very cordial as if it could hide the obvious fact that you dislike each other greatly." She giggled lightly "It's rather amusing." Haruka snorted and opened the door for the shorter girl.

"Why did you let him tag along anyways?" She asked her tone tinted with jealousy.

"He said he was interested in the practice." Michiru shrugged. "It's not like I could have forbid him from going." The blonde ignored the comment as she stepped around the vehicle sliding in behind the wheel.

"You could have told him to buzz off or something." She shot back as she pulled the car out of the parking lot and onto the street heading in the direction of their apartment.

"That would have been rude, Haruka." Michiru admonished her. "And it still would not have prevented him from following." She reminded her lover. Haruka shrugged indifferently.

"I bet his reaction would have been… amusing, as you so elegantly put it." The two glanced at each other their expressions serious before they broke and soft laughter filled the car.

**END CHAPTER**

_**Author's Comments**__: Gomen Nasai! bows bows I'm very sorry this is sooo late. It's been a trial of epic proportions getting this chapter up. First was, of course, school and a girlfriend. Then there was moving like three times and my laptop died taking almost the entire typed up version with it. When I went back to find my hard copies I couldn't find the notebook I had written them in. TT I got it up as soon as I found my notebook. I was soo glad I found it too I was starting to think I would have to rewrite the whole chapter and that would have severely sucked! Anyways here is the long awaited chapter! You know the rules read and review and I hope to get another chapter up soon! 3 to all my readers! _


	12. Life in ThreeFourths Time

**Time Trials**

_Disclaimer__: No matter how much I may wish, whine, or beg I will never own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. If I did the show would revolve around the outers and the inners would just be side characters. This chapter goes out to my dedicated readers._

_**Story so far**__**:**__ Haruka and Michiru have been struggling. Haruka is running herself ragged in an attempt to escape her nightmares while Michiru has a new male friend that is driving Haruka nuts. Everything comes to a head in a huge fight, but Haruka returns vowing to spend more time with Michiru, as a result Haruka cuts down on time spent at the race track and Michiru quits the string quartet she was in at school enticing even more jealously in their classmates. _

_**Chapter 12: Life in Three-Fourths Time**_

While the girl's trip home was filled with amusement, Yukio's was filled with fury and calculation. Haruka's arrogance and playboy attitude had pissed him off. Calming his mind and nerves Yukio turned his attention to planning ways he could spend more alone time with Michiru,

Once back at home the girls settled into their nightly routine of dinner and homework Michiru often having to keep Haruka on task. It was with a heavy sigh of relief that from the blonde that the two packed the accursed papers back into their backpacks and settled onto the plush couch as a waltz started to fill the air.

Michiru tucked herself into Haruka's side pulling her legs up onto the cushions. She was sure if any of Haruka's friends found out the racer enjoyed classical music they would die of shock. The thought alone made her giggle. The taller girl glanced down at the violinist. "What's so funny?" She asked a questioning expression on her face.

Michiru just laid her head on the blonde's shoulder. "I was just thinking about how this would ruin your image." She teased. Haruka merely rolled her eyes.

"Somehow I doubt it would lessen me in the eyes of my female admires… It might even attract more of them." She half whined shifting slightly so she would pull the smaller girl onto her lap laying light kisses across Michiru's collar. "This is nice. She murmured against the aqua-haired girl's neck before laying her cheek against her lover's shoulder as Michiru ran her fingers through Haruka's short locks.

"Can you come in tomorrow and practice with me?" The violinst asked her voice all sweet and slightly enticing. "You're really the only one I know who can play the Piano in a duet with me." She flattered the blonde.

Haruka shrugged. "Why would you need to practice a duet with a piano?" The racer looked down at her lover curiously. "Plus I practice with you here all the time." She pointed out to the violinst.

Michiru ran her slender fingers down Haruka's neck and between her shoulders. "It was just an idea Saito-sensei and I had. You don't need to be all embarrassed, Haruka. We should have the auditorium to ourselves. I miss listing to you play on a proper stage you are so talented." She praised the other girl her hand lighting rubbing the blonde's back and neck hoping that Haruka would agree to her plan. If all went well she might even be able to convince Haruka to take the piano part Saito-sensei had wanted to showcase in the next concert. Even if the other pianist in the music program were talented and top notch Michiru much preferred playing with Haruka. She just hopped that Saito-sensei could hear Haruka play before she approached her with her odd request.

Haruka sighed and nuzzled Michiru's neck more. "Well all I really had planned tomorrow was tuning the bike but I can do that later this week…" She trailed off slightly wondering if Michiru had purposely chosen one of Haruka's few free days to make her request. "I would love to practice with you tomorrow. It would be a shame to let all those classes go to waste by not practicing anymore." She conceded. Michiru hugged her tightly overjoyed with the decision.

Haruka suddenly stood turning she held her hand out to the aqua-haired girl. "Dance with me?" She asked a charming smile on her face. Michiru could only blush and nod. Haruka was turning a normal night into a romantic endeavor. Michiru stood and allowed Haruka to sweep her into a soft slow dance. Their arms wrapped around each other bodies close as they swayed to the gentle music in the background. This is what their life should be, Michiru thought to herself. Calm days filled with music and love, easily flowing from one day to the next. Perhaps they had finally gotten back on pace.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Haruka yawned as she followed Michiru into the Auditorium early the next morning. While they didn't have class the music students tended to come to campus to practice on Sundays anyways much like the athletic students in their dedication. Haruka slide her sunglasses off As they walked onto the stage. "I see you commandeered the whole theater today." She glanced over at her lover's grin.

"The grand piano sounds so much better then in a music room." Michiru pointed out walking over to the large black piano in the middle of the stage. "I know it's not yours but it should be tuned just as well." She told the blonde lifting the lid off the keys.

Haruka shrugged and sat at the bench gently tapping some keys to judge the sound. "It's just practice Michiru." She smiled at her lover before closing her eyes she began to play a gentle lullaby. Michiru smiled at the ease Haruka had at the piano.

The smaller woman set her case on the piano top removing her violin. "Shall we play that duet we've been writing?" She asked as she tuned her violin quickly. Haruka nodded and started up the intro and smiled when Michiru's talented violin joined her. The two easily progressed from one song to the next, chatting lightly between each sometimes with slight banter about the choice of next song. They were so rapped up with each other that they didn't seem to notice the attention their perfect blending had drawn.

Ivanova Saito stood backstage leaning easily against the wall as she watched the two lovers smiling slightly. She had not known what to think when she read Michiru's request to use the piano in the theater the other day but watching and listing to their duets she had a clue. Michiru hadn't really connected to the pianist Ivanova had auditioned and she had just about given up on the surprise duet slated for the end of the concert. She glanced over the young blonde smiling, Michiru had mentioned that her race star had more talents then going fast including playing the piano but Ivanova never considered that the young adrenaline junky would be such a prodigy. The two made a fascinating couple she would have to talk to Michiru tomorrow during class.

On the other side of the stage was a completely different take on the performers. Yukio and the other music students using the free day to get in some practice had been unknowingly drawn backstage by the unusually fine music filtering out into the hallway. They had all been surprised to see Michiru practicing with some unknown pianist and even more surprised when they finally figured out whom it was. Yukio scowled at the scene before him. He had thought that his love and talent of music would be his way to get closer to Michiru. There was just no way that playboy jock of a jerk Haruka had any talent in the finer arts such as music. He had been so sure and now his mistake was staring him in the face. Many of the boys standing with him were thinking along the same lines. It was hard enough competing with Haruka when she was just the F-1 junior champion but if it got out that she could also play the piano Haruka would end up with a monopoly on all the girls in the school. The boys grumbled as they watched while the girls chatting excitedly, texting their friends about this new find some were even bold enough to try and sneak pictures. Yukio glared at them and stormed back to his practice room not caring as the backstage door slammed alerting the performers to their audience.

Haruka blushed heavily when she looked around noticing the group of students chatting just behind the stage curtain. She shifted nervously and glanced the other way her eyes widening and her face flushing even more when Michiru's music instructor strode over to them clapping lightly.

"That was wonderful!" Saito-sensei gushed squeezing Michiru's arm. "Tenoh-kun you are a wonderful Pianist why don't you join a music class?" She asked looking between the two girls.

Haruka looked down as she covered the keys. "I'm not that good. It's just a hobby really." She explained humbly.

Ivanova shook her head. "Don't be so humbke Tenoh-kun. You are very talented and I think you know it." She teased the blonde grinning at Michiru. "You know we have been trying so hard to find a pianist that can match Michiru for a surprise duet. Perhaps you would like to do us the honor?" She asked leaning towards the young racer.

Haruka shook her head. "I'm really not that good Saito-sensei." She pleaded. Michiru giggled behind one hand laying her violin back in the case she rubbed Haruka's shoulders.

"Oh please Haruka. I would love to play a duet with you in concert again." She pleaded with her girlfriend trying her best to conjure up the puppy eyes she knew the blonde could not resist.

Haruka stared at Michiru before sighing in defeat. "I suppose I could though practices will have to work around my previous schedule." She muttered knowing there was no way to win against both women especially since Michiru knew her too well.

Ivanova practically squeed in excitement and hugged Michiru. "This will be the perfect end to the entire night. A lovely romantic duet preformed by lovers!" She was giddy with the idea. "I will talk to you more tomorrow Michiru-chan." She told the girl before leaving to make more plans in her office around the corner.

Michiru smiled as Haruka pouted. "Come on love we've played together several times before." She consoled wrapping her arms around Haruka's shoulders.

Haruka sighed heavily. "But this is a school thing. I was hoping to keep this a secret from all my fangirls. Now they'll never leave me alone." She whined halfheartedly her mind already set to making the most of the situation.

**END CHAPTER**

_**Author's Comments**__: Gomen Nasai! *bows bows* apparently without dedicated friends/fans yelling at me to put a new chapter up I tend to forget. I've had this particular chapter written down for ever now all it needed was an ending. Ah oh well hopefully a few of you are still around to enjoy my story. I've been wondering if I should try and give it a rewrite because I've had so many large spaces in which my style has altered a little. Food for thought I suppose… Well, __you know the rules read and review and I hope to get another chapter up soon! 3 to all my readers!_


End file.
